Gem Noir
by Kimblee Whitehead
Summary: AU: Rose Quartz is a private investigator in a city ravaged by crime. When a man comes to her with a simple case, she finds fighting against the mob, a corrupt police force, and an illusive gem thief. Has she bitten off more then she could chew?
1. Chapter 1: A Dark and Stormy Night

**Gem Noir  
****Chapter One: A Dark and Stormy Night**

* * *

The storm seemed to be assaulting Beach City with an agenda. For risk of sounding cliche, it was truly a dark and stormy night. A violent duet between the rain's percussion and the wind's whistle. And it was music to the detective's ears.

Rose Quartz sat at her desk, furiously studying a collection of photos, documents, and newspapers. Lighting struck outside, immediately followed by the raging crash of thunder. The detective wasn't even phased.

She shuffled through the pile of papers, picking up an article.

**Prized Gem Stolen: Mollusc Strikes Again!**

She dangled the paper in the air, a small grin crossing her face. Mollusc, her pray. A thief that had been terrorizing Beach City for the past two years. They had pulled off some of the biggest crimes in the city's history, even giving the mob a run for their money. However, nobody knew their identity. They were a ghost.

"Illusive as always, my friend," Rose spoke, as she put down the clipping. This wasn't a job she had been hired for. No, catching Mollusc was her pet project. Something to work on when business was slow.

And business was very, very slow. That was the curse of being a private investigator. When business boomed, it boomed. When business was dead...

Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door. Rose stood up. Who on earth was crazy enough to be out in this storm?

She walked to the door, to find a man standing there. A very, very, drenched man.

"Are you the private investigator? Rose Quartz?"

The pinked haired PI smiled, "Indeed I am."

"I need your help."

Rose gestured for the man to come in.

"Would you care for some tea?"

* * *

Rose took a small sip from her beverage, a simple green tea. She mentally took notes of the man as he talked.

He had introduced himself as Greg Universe. He had a beard and long brown hair, though he was starting to bald. From the looks of his wardrobe, he was lower to middle class. He was nice enough. Friendly, if not slightly awkward. Honestly, Rose was enjoying his company.

"Mr. Universe, what is it you do for a living?" She inquired. Greg straightened his posture ever so slightly.

"I wash cars," he explained, a smile on his face. He seemed proud of his job, "Although, this'll sound crazy, but that's kinda why I'm here."

Rose swirled the tea around in her cup "Oh?"

Greg shuffled in his seat, "You see, Ms. Quartz, I wash cars for, uh...certain people."

"Certain people?"

He nodded, "The Crystals."

Rose coughed, throwing her tea down on the table. The Crystals were the biggest mob the city had ever known. They ran everything. Hotels, restaurants, drugs, prostitution. The police force. The government.

They owned Beach City.

"Well, this just got a lot more interesting."

Rose sat back, crossing her legs. Greg sighed.

"I overheard some of them talking about...well, something bad."

Rose laughed, "It's the mob. What do you expect, cancer research?"

"I know," Greg sighed, "It's just...I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do anything. And I couldn't go to the police because..."

"You don't know who to trust," Rose smiled, "Well you made the right decision, Greg. You can trust me."

Greg laughed, a look of relief crossing his face.

"Thanks."

Rose adjusted her seat, grabbing a notebook from the table, eager for the new job.

"Now, what are they planning to do that is so awful, that you'd risk being fish-food to tell me about."

Greg looked her dead in the eye.

"A kidnapping."

* * *

_I really wanted to write something with Rose as the main character, because there just isn't enough Rose centered stories. At the same time, I've been really wanting to do a film-noir like detective story. So I figured, why not both? After spending a few days playing with the concept and listening to the Taxi Driver soundtrack, this story came to be. I hope everybody enjoyed it, and thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Informant, Amethyst

**Gem Noir  
****Chapter Two: The Informant, Amethyst**

* * *

The night had passed, and the rain had quieted down. For now at least. Dark clouds still loomed overhead, threatening to release the storm once again.

Rose walked through the alleyways, keeping her guard. She was in Beach City's most dangerous neighborhood. A few months back, she had taken down the area's local drug dealer. Unfortunately, it didn't make the area much safer. In fact, it had the opposite effect. The area became a battleground between the Crystals and local dealers, all wanting to claim the terf. Only the foolish braved the area.

But this was just where she would find her contact.

"You wanna piece of me?" She heard a familiar voice yell in the distance, followed by the sounds of fighting. Rose smiled. Just who she was looking for.

As she approached the edge of the allyway, she found the source of the ruckus. There stood a short woman with a stout frame. Long purple hair, and a fierce determination in her eyes. She was not one to be messed with.

Two men lay on the unconscious on the ground, while another two continued their fight. Rose couldn't help but laugh. Those poor men.

One of them charged the woman, who easily dodged. His stomach was met with her first. He let out a surprised yelp. She grabbed onto the back of his shirt, and gave him a smile. She slammed his body against the ally wall. That was definitely going to hurt later. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The second man was still standing, but he was visibly shaking. He took a step forward, stepping on a piece of glass. Her attention went to him.

"I almost forgot about you!" She taunted. She ran towards him, and gave him a swift punch in the face, knocking him to the ground. He pushed himself, looked at his opponent...

And ran away screaming. He ran right past Rose, who was visibly amused by the situation.

"Yeah, you better run!" the purpled haired woman taunted taunted, before her eyes fell on Rose, "What are you doing here?"

Rose smiled, and pulled a paper bag out of her purse. She reached in the bag, and pulled out a fresh chocolate donut.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more quiet, shall we?"

* * *

The purpled haired woman had served as Rose's inside ear in The Crystals for the past three years. She never skipped out on important details, and was one of the most reliable informants Rose had ever had. For the right price, of course.

Despite this, Rose never learned her name. This was done for her informant's safety, which was reasonable. That way, nothing could be linked back to her.

Rose simply knew her as Amethyst.

The two climbed into Rose's car, which sat in the donut store's parking lot.

"As much as I appreciate free donuts, I assume you have an ulterior motive?" Amethyst inquired, stuffing a donut into her face. Rose pulled out her notebook and pen.

"I've heard from a source that the Crystal's are planning a kidnapping."

Amethyst took another bite of her donut, "We tend to do that. Which one?"

Rose flipped a page in her book, "A ballet dancer by the name of Pearl."

Amethyst spit out her donut, "You're kidding."

"Why's that?" Rose inquired. Amethyst placed the donut on her lap.

"She's not exactly a squeaky, innocent victim."

Rose looked up from her notebook. That wasn't what she was expecting to hear. "She has mob ties?"

"Yep," Amethyst nodded, "I've worked with her a couple times. I'll tell you what, she gets on my last nerves. Completely type-A."

"Do you know why the Crystal's would want to kidnap her?"

The purple haired informant shrugged, "Beats me."

Rose nodded, taking furious notes. This was all fascinating, "Anything else you can tell me?"

Amethyst thought for a moment, going back to her donut, "A couple months ago, the cops did a bust. She got caught."

That was interesting, "What happened?"

Amethyst sighed, "She was let go an hour later."

The pink haired detective closed her notebook, looking towards her source of information, "Maybe she squealed."

Rose had to stop herself from grinning too much. This was getting more interesting by the minute. The next time she saw Greg Universe, she had to thank him for giving her such an interesting case.

Now, the question was, if she tattled, what did she say? What information would she have, that would be of value to the police force?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

_Thank you Trollface Mastah for reviewing, and thank you everyone who's read so far.  
The next chapter shall be coming out in the next couple of days!  
Until next time, and again, thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Police Chief, Garnet

**Gem Noir  
****Chapter Three: The Police Chief, Garnet**

* * *

Rose sighed as she looked up at the building. The Beach City Police Department. A small chuckle escaped from her lips. She had many fond memories of the place...as well as a fair amount of not-so-fond memories. As she walked into the building, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd be welcomed.

She opened up the doors, and smiled as she walked into the building. The place was just as busy as she remember it. Everyone was so caught up in their work that nobody even noticed her come in. It was probably for the best. She had a feeling that the members of the Beach City Police Department were not her biggest fans. That was okay, though. The feeling was mutual.

She noticed that the police station had upgraded since the last time she was here. New desks, new computers, freshly painted walls, even the floors were redone. Someone had donated a lot of money to the police force, and Rose had a pretty good idea on who that was.

Corruption came with benefits.

She found herself in front of the police chief's door. She paused, straightening out her jacket. One must look their best when in the presence of authority.

She knocked on the door, and waited.

"Come in," A muffled voice responded. Rose opened the door, and smiled at the woman inside.

"Good afternoon, Garnet," she greeted.

Chief Garnet was a tall woman. Even sitting at her desk, she was taller then most. Curly black hair surrounded her head, and a pair of sunglasses covered her eyes. Her face was stern, but there was a kindness to it. She was a determined crusader of justice, in a police force full of corruption. The chief looked mildly surprised when she saw her visitor.

"Rose Quartz," she said. If one looked carefully, they could see a hint of a smile crossing the chief's face, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Rose closed the door and entered the room, taking a seat in front of the chief's desk.

"I need information for a case. Do you think you can help me?"

Garnet sighed.

"Depends on what you ask."

Rose smiled, and pulled out her notebook and pen. She flipped through the pages, and looked up at Garnet.

"Do you know anything about a ballet dancer named Pearl?"

The police chief paused. She looked down and adjusted her sunglasses, "Why?"

"Does she have mob ties?" Rose pressed. This was the heart of her case, after all.

"She has no proven link with the Crystals," Garnet answered. A very political answer.

"Do you think she has ties with the Crystals?" The pink haired detective pressed. She was determined as ever to get her answers. Garnet sighed.

"I can't answer that, Rose," Garnet responded. Rose gave a small frustrated sigh.

"Come on, Garnet-"

"Why are you digging for information about the Crystals?" Garnet demanded. Rose clenched her fists, looking away. Garnet sighed, "Rose, they'll kill you."

"I'm a big girl, Garnet, I can handle myself."

"_Rose._"

The detective looked up, meeting eye to eye with the police chief. A long minute of silence passed between the two, before Rose finally said, "Garnet, I'll be okay."

The chief sighed, and slowly nodded, "Why do you want to know about Pearl?"

"A source informed me that she is going to be kidnapped," Rose explained, choosing her words very carefully, "I want to know why."

"Who told you that?" Garnet asked. Rose clenched her fist, shaking her head.

"I can't tell you that," Rose said, "It's too risky. You understand, right?"

Garnet sighed, and nodded. Garnet looked towards the door, making sure it was closed. She looked back to Rose, and gestured with her hand for the detective to lean forward. Rose complied.

"Off the record," Garnet said, gesturing for Rose to close her notebook. Rose complied, placing it on the table, "Yes. Your ballet dancer has connections to the Crystals. Unproven connections, but strong ones."

Rose nodded, "Was she arrested?"

Garnet shook her head, "A few weeks back, we brought her in for questioning," A dark look crossed across the chief's face, "By the time we returned with her to the station, a lawyer was already here. We didn't even get to ask her if she wanted a glass of water."

"How did a lawyer get here so fast?" Rose asked. Garnet slammed her fist on the table.

"How do you think." It was more of a statement then a question. Rose nodded, grimly.

"Do you have any idea on why the Crystals would want to kidnap her?" the detective asked. The police chief shrugged.

"None," she responded, "Don't you have a source in the Crystals?"

"She has no idea either," Rose sighed. She stood up from her chair, putting her notebook away, "Thanks, Garnet. You've been very helpful."

The trip had been very helpful. She had gotten more information then she originally thought. However, there was still no clue as to why the mob wanted to kidnap the dancer. She was getting close, but she needed more information. She needed a closer source.

It was about time she payed Ms. Pearl a visit.

Rose turned to walk out of the room, "Rose wait."

Rose turned around, met with a grim look from the police chief, "You're playing with fire. Don't get burned."

* * *

_Thank you SilentGoddest for reviewing. I'm so glad that all of you are enjoying the story so far. Writing the Crystal Gems in this setting has been incredibly fun.  
Next chapter, we'll finally be able to see Pearl in this noir universe. _

_Anyways, I will attempt to have the next chapter out in the next couple of days. I'll have it to you guys Saturday at the very latest. Once again, thanks for reading. I really do appreciate it!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Dancer, Pearl

**Gem Noir  
****Chapter Three: The Dancer, Pearl**

* * *

The Main Street Theater was perhaps the most regal building in Beach City. It stood tall and proud in the middle of main street, with architecture that would make the ancient Roman's proud. It almost felt out of place. It seemed like too pure of a building to be in Beach City.

As she stood outside, Rose almost felt like she didn't belong. During her entire life in Beach City, she had only been in the building twice. Once on a date, once on a job. Both times ended with a trip to the hospital. But maybe, this time would be different.

"Three times the charm."

She entered the theater doors, and found herself in a hallway. The hallway was dark, lit only with a faint, warm lighting. Each step she took echoed loudly throughout the space. Thank god this job didn't require her to be a women of stealth.

As she entered further in the building, she heard a soft music. A flowing walt played by a passionate piano. Rose smiled. She found her dancer.

She followed the music, listening as the waltz got louder and louder. She found herself walking in time to the music.

_One two three, one two three, one two three._

Soon, the only thing separating her from the music's source was a pair of large wooden doors. Pictures of dancers and actors were carved into their frame. This was the main dance hall. The door's handle was brass, almost bigger then her fist. She slowly reached her hand to grab it. It was cool too the touch. With a deep breath, she started to gently open the doors...

A large hand pressed itself above hers, slamming the door shut. Rose looked up to see a large man. His suit seemed too small for him, with his muscled torso begging to be let free from the fabric prison. Rose glanced, and saw what looked like a gun, tucked away in the back of his belt. She tensed. Better tread carefully.

"Excuse me, sir, is there a problem?" Rose asked, in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Dress rehearsals are private. No unauthorized viewers aloud." He said sternly. She gave him her sweetest smile.

"Not even a peak?"

A look of annoyance crossed the man's face, "No."

They always had to make this difficult. Rose reached into her pocket, and pulled out twenty-five dollars.

"Please?" she asked, offering the money. He shook his head. Rose sighed, taking another twenty five from her pocket. The man looked at the fifty dollars, before nodding. He took the money from her hand, and opened the door.

"Enjoy the show." He said, as she walked into the theater.

She hoped this dancer was as good as everyone said she was. That was her food money for the week.

* * *

Everything about the dancer seemed tall. A tall stature, tall limbs, even her nose seemed a tall. She was skinny, but toned. Short hair, with determined blue eyes, she had a small smile on her face. The stage was her domain. She was completely in control.

This was Pearl.

Every move she made was controlled. Precise. Calculated. But at the same time, graceful. A haunting melody played behind her as she danced.

Rose felt a small smile cross her face. It was absolutely gorgeous. She sat in the very back corner, attempting to be unseen.

There were only three people in the auditorium. Rose, Pearl, and the pianist.

The tune started to pick up pace, and with it, the dancer's moves became more forceful. It was as if she was dancing the very last dance of her life.

If the Crystals got ahold of her, then it very well might be.

Before Rose knew it, the dance had ended. With one final mighty chord from the piano, the dancer ended on one last powerful pose. Rose couldn't help herself. She stood up, clapping.

"Bravo!" Rose exclaimed. Pearl looked up into the audience, shocked that there was someone there.

"Who are you?" She yelled, breaking from her pose. Rose started to walk down to the stage, still clapping.

"Your newest fan," Rose replied, a large grin on her face, "You really are Beach City's best dancer."

A small smile crossed over the dancer's face, "Thanks. But I really must ask you to leave."

Rose sat down in one of the chairs in the first row, "I have an important matter to talk to you about."

The dancer sighed, "I'm sorry, but I must practice alone. These dances take...time. I can't allow any distractions. Is that clear?"

A large smile crossed Rose's face, "Crystal."

Pearl's face turned pale at the word. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, turning to her pianist, "Could you excuse us for a moment?"

Rose couldn't help but chuckle to herself. It was amazing the power that one little word could do. With the pianist gone, it was now just the two of them. There was a moment of silence, as the two ladies figured out what to say.

It was Pearl who spoke first.

"We can talk while I stretch," she said. She lifted her leg to the air. Her flexibility was amazing, almost inhuman. She looked toward's Rose, "What is it you do?"

"I'm simply a private investigator."

"What are you investigating?" Pearl asked

"You, currently," Rose responded. The dancer put her leg down, her face remaining stoic. But there was something in her expression that told Rose that the dancer was uncomfortable with the situation.

"I'm not that interesting," she said. She sat down, stretching her legs out on either side. She bent her torso down. A regular contortionist.

"Is there any reason the Crystals would be after you?"

Pearl looked up from her stretch, her eyes meeting Rose's, "No." she said. Her response was quick. Almost too quick.

The dancer had a secret.

"Listen. I don't want to alarm you, but I believe that you are in danger-"

"I can assure you, I'm in no more danger then any one else in Beach City." The dancer replied.

"Beach City is a dangerous city."

"Not if you know how to play the game," a small smile crossed the Pearl's face, and Rose couldn't help but notice a shimmer in her eyes, "I'm in no danger."

Rose got up from her seat. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to get much more out of this conversation. Besides, as vague as the conversation had been, it was a mine of information. Pearl was hiding something, and Rose suspected it was the key to this whole thing.

"Thank you," Rose said, walking out of the room.

This case was getting more interesting by the minute.

As she walked out the door, she passed the same bouncer from before. He gave her a glare, before walking into the room.

When she walked out of the theater, she saw the pianist from earlier. She was an older woman. Short, darker skin, kind eyes. Rose couldn't help but smile at her.

"Did you have a nice conversation?" She asked, an accent in her voice. Rose smiled.

"It was very informative," she said, as she started to leave, "You may want to invest in a new bouncer, though. Someone who isn't so easily paid off."

"We don't have a bouncer."

Rose turned around and looked at the woman, confusion on her face.

"What?"

"We don't have a bouncer."

Rose stood there, processing this bit of information. If they didn't have a bouncer, then that meant...

As quick as she could, Rose rushed back into the theater. She hoped it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

_Thank you SilentGoddest, Dew, and SpaceWonder368 for reviewing. Sorry the chapter took longer then expected, but here it is. Also, the next chapter probably won't be out until at least Friday. It's going to be a busy week, but I'm going to get to the next chapter as soon as I can.  
Anyways, thanks for reading, guys! As always, it's awesome of you._


	5. Chapter 5: Assault in the Dance Hall

**Gem Noir  
****Chapter Five: Assault in the Dance Hall**

* * *

Rose bolted into the theater, as fast as her legs would allow her. This was my no means a good situation. If the man at the door wasn't a bouncer, then that left only one possibility.

She reached under her jacket, pulling out her gun. This was not how she intended this trip to play out.

It occurred to her that if this was something set up by the mob, then she would be directly interfering with mob business. She could very well be putting a target on her back by saving the dancer. She couldn't afford to thing about that, now. She refused to stand by and shake in fear, as the mob did god knows what to Pearl.

She would think about the consequences of this rescue later.

She busted open the doors to the main dance hall, and sure enough, her suspicions were confirmed. The man was on the stage with Pearl, holding her close to him, covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"Freeze!" Rose shouted, bolting down towards the stage. There was still a chance to save the dancer. Pearl looked to her, her eyes wide. Like most people who were being kidnapped, she was overwhelmed by the situation. She was processing everything that was going on.

"Stay back!" the man demanded. That's when things got a little bit weird. This wasn't Rose's first time dealing with a kidnapping. Most kidnappers, in this sort of a situation, would pull out a weapon of some kind, threatening to harm their hostage. They would hold a knife to their victims throat, or maybe hold a gun to their head. They would do something to threaten harm against their victim.

However...this guy wasn't doing that. He didn't pull out a knife, or any form of a gun. He simply pulled his hostage closer to him. He seemed dumbfounded that Rose had walked in on this. That was strange. Rose knew he had a gun, she saw it on him earlier. Was there a reason he wasn't using it, or was he just stupid? Or maybe this was his first kidnapping?

That question wasn't important. He was simply making this rescue easy for her. Who was she to complain?

She leapt onto the stage, charging the man. Before he had time to react, his face was met with the blunt force of Rose's fist. The might of the blow knocked him down, and he let go of his hostage. Rose grabbed onto Pearl, and pushed the dancer safely behind her. She looked to her, and smiled.

"Are you alright?" She asked. She looked at the dancer. She seemed stunned at the whole situation.

"Fine. Just fine," Pearl responded. Her sentence was short. She was probably in shock. She had just went from practicing peacefully, to almost being kidnapped.

"So much for not being in danger, huh?" Rose asked. The pink haired investigator turned her attention back to Pearl's would-be kidnapper, pointing her gun at him. A triumphant look crossing her face. There was always a thrill that came with saving the day.

"Unarm yourself," she demanded. Just because he wasn't using his weapons now, didn't mean he wouldn't think of it later. The man pushed himself up, and stared at her. He briefly glanced behind her, then looked back at the detective. He reluctantly un-armed himself, placing his gun on the ground. Rose stepped on it, kicking it behind her. She smiled. She loved it when the bad guys were compliant. On the rare occasion that it happened, it made her job much easier.

But she was so focused on the villain in front of her, she didn't notice someone silently creep behind her.

_WHACK_

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." A voice said from behind her. Before she even had a chance to react, she was struck bluntly from behind. Rose gasped, falling to the floor.

She was out cold.

* * *

_Thank you SpaceWonder368, and rot. for reviewing. Sorry you guys had to wait so long for such a short chapter, but don't worry. The next chapter will be much longer. Not to mention, it will come a lot sooner.  
Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! I'll try and get you the next chapter by Tuesday._

_In the meantime, have a great rest of the weekend!_


	6. Chapter 6: Witness Statement

**Gem Noir  
****Chapter Six: Witness Statements**

* * *

Rose's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at the area around her. She was welcomed into the world of the conscious by a pounding headache. Her wrists were tied behind her back, and she found she had a piece of duct-tape covering her mouth.

This was not an ideal situation.

She looked around her, trying to figure out where she had been stashed. She couldn't hear any traffic or car noises, so she wasn't stuffed in the back of someone's car. She was in a room of some kind.

To her annoyance, she found that her feet had also been restrained. A large wad of duct-tape had been wrapped around her ankles. It was a very sloppy job, very rushed. Whoever had done it wasn't a professional at this. Despite that, it had done the trick.

From what she could make out, she was in a closet of some kind. Hanging above her was what looked like dance uniforms. Leotards, skirts, leggings, among other miscellaneous items. That meant that whoever attacked her had most likely left her at the theater. Her assailant wanted to keep her from interfering.

This was a bit surprising. After all, if this was the mob, she would think she'd end up with a bullet in the back of her head. The Crystals weren't exactly known for sparing those who interfered with their work.

More proof that her assailant was a novice. Probably a new recruit who has yet to get blood on their hands, and doesn't wish to start. If they kept up that mentality, they wouldn't last long.

That's when she remembered. Pearl! If they had taken her out, they had no doubt already made off with the dancer. Unless she acted quick, Pearl would be good as gone.

She didn't even know how long she had been unconscious for. It could have been a couple of minutes, or a couple of hours.

That's when the the closet was filled with light, as the room's door was opened. Was this a friend? Or was this a foe, coming to finish the job.

"I told you to be careful!" a familiar voice said. Rose couldn't help but sigh in relief. It was Garnet. The police chief reached towards the investigator, and ripped the duct tape off of her mouth. Rose let out a small shriek.

"Careful!" she exclaimed.

"I can put the tape back on, if you want."

Rose shook her head, laughing a bit, "No, that's alright."

The police chief went to undoing the rest of her bonds. She untied the rope on her hands, and cut the duct-tape off her feet. She stretched out her arms. It felt good to be free. But just because she was rescued, doesn't mean she could slack off.

"What about Pearl?"

Garnet gave a small smile, "She's fine. We arrived just in time. We arrested the assailant. With any luck, he'll be a rat."

Rose gave a sigh of relief, "What about the second one?"

"...Second one?" Garnet asked.

Rose nodded, "I was able to take out one...but then someone attacked me from behind."

Garnet nodded, "I'm going to need you to give a witness statement."

* * *

Rose loved Garnet as a police chief, she really did. Garnet was one of the only cops in Beach City who had managed to stay clean. She was working hard to eliminate corruption in the force...but it was a difficult job. The Crystal's influence was wide, and there was no telling who and who wasn't dirty.

Unfortunately, that made some of Garnet's methods a little bit, drastic. When it came to cases dealing directly with the Crystals, she did everything in her power to make sure there were no leaks.

And thus, Rose found herself sitting in an interrogation room. She hated interrogation rooms. They made her feel like a criminal. Though, she could understand why Garnet was doing it.

The interrogation rooms had been designed by Garnet herself. The outer walls were pure concrete, no signal could get in or out. The only wall that wasn't concrete was the glass wall, separating those inside to the observers. Only officers hand selected by Garnet were allowed to see what was conducted in them. If any information was discovered to be leaked, she would fire the observing officer on the spot.

"There was a second attacker?" Garnet asked. Rose nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "I was able to take down the first one...but then the second one knocked me from behind."

"Where you able to get a look at them?" Rose shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"Do you have anything we could identify them with?"

Rose thought longer. She didn't get a single look at the second assailant...but she remembered. They said something to her.

"They...they said something," Rose said, "_If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."_

Garnet nodded. Rose could tell she liked this piece of information. It gave them something to go off of.

"What do you remember about their voice?" Garnet asked. Rose thought.

"It was...higher, I think...it might have been a woman's? I don't know. It was right before they knocked me out."

Garnet nodded, "If we were able to get a suspect, would you be able to identify their voice in a line-up?"

Rose smiled, "Worth a try, right." She looked around the room. She really hated interrogation rooms, "Am I...good to go?"

Garnet simply nodded. Rose couldn't hide the joy from her face as she pushed herself up. But right as she began to open the door...

"I'm putting protection on you."

Rose let go of the door, turning around to face the police chief, "What?"

"You've already put yourself in danger."

"Garnet, I'm fine. I can take care of myself just fine."

Garnet rolled her eyes, "Says the woman who was bound and gag in a closet, by an assailant they didn't even know was there!"

Rose scowled, "And am I dead?"

"I'm not risking it."

This was just great. The last thing Rose wanted, or needed, was some cop following her every move. Not only was it obnoxious, but it was bad for business.

"A lot of good that will do," Rose growled, "Besides, whoever you put on me is probably dirty. Whose to say they won't just take me out themselves."

Garnet stood up, slamming her hands against the desk, "Because if I'm trusting them with your life, then I have made damn sure they're not dirty!"

Rose could feel the fury coming from the police chief. She realized she crossed a line. She sighed.

"Fine." she said, stubbornly, before walking out the door.

She hoped that she could solve this mess soon. It was making her life way more difficult then it needed to be.

* * *

_Thank you SpaceWonder368 for reviewing. Sorry the wait was so long for this one, guys. I got stupidly busy, but here you go. The next chapter will be out much sooner, I give you my word._


	7. Chapter 7: The Rookie, Lapis

**Gem Noir  
Chapter Seven: The Rookie, Lapis**

* * *

Rose bit her lip, as she examined the officer before her. She was smaller, petite. Short hair, cut neatly around her face. However, Rose noticed that her blue eyes seemed to sparkle. She didn't look to be too old. If Rose didn't know any better, she'd say that the girl was fresh out of high school. She stood strong, but something about her screamed _rookie._

So this was the officer Garnet hand-picked to baby-sit her. Marvelous.

"Rose, I would like you to meet officer Lazuli," Garnet said.

The officer extended her hand, "Please, call me Lapis."

She shook the Lapis's hand. The officer had a tight, over-compensating grip. This was an officer with something to prove. Rose glanced at Garnet, trying to quietly voice her concerns. Garnet saw Rose's glance, clearly acknowledging it. However, she simply smiled, and shrugged it off. Rose sighed.

"It's nice to meet you, Lapis," Rose said, "Garnet, I appreciate everything you're doing for me. However, I don't suppose we could speak in private?"

Garnet looked to Lapis, who without a word from Garnet, quickly scurried out of the room. Rose kept a smile, until she saw Lapis close the door. She then turned to Garnet, her smile dropping.

"How long has she been in the force?" Rose questioned. Garnet shrugged.

"One-hundred days as off this Friday," Garnet replied, "That's triple digits."

"That's _three months_," Rose exclaimed.

"She's one of my most hard working officers," Garnet responded, a small smile on her face.

"She's a _rookie," _Rose said, "Has she even shot a gun yet?"

"She was the highest ranking marksmen in her class at the academy."

"Oh good. She can shoot an unmoving, paper target," Rose sighed. Garnet smirked.

"I thought you didn't want protection," Garnet commented.

"I don't," Rose said. Garnet placed her hand on Rose's shoulder, and smiled.

"Trust me," she said, "Lapis is...young, eager to rise in the ranks," Garnet's face grew serious, "But that kid has gone through hell. She's seen the evils of the Crystals up close and personal."

Rose raised an eyebrow at this information, "Oh?"

"Besides, aren't you the one whose always going on about how people are more then they seem?" Garnet smiled, "She won't let them get you. I promise."

Rose sighed. That was the one thing she hated about Garnet. The red gems ability to convince her to go through with things she didn't want to do.

"Fine," Rose said. She walked away, and opened the door to the room, to see Lapis standing tall.

"Ms. Quartz!" she greeted. Rose couldn't help but laugh. Her eagerness was somewhat charming, in a way.

"Come on, officer," she said, "I've got cases to check up on."

She made her way out. As she walked, she saw Lapis quickly turn to Garnet, and give her superior officer a quick salute, before following Rose out.

* * *

_Thank you SpaceWonder368 for reviewing! I first started this chapter before Lapis was a character. It was just some random OC here, but I've worked around it to place her in it. Which works well, because I love Lapis. And maybe, just maybe, we'll be seeing a Peridot pretty soon? _

_This is a shorter chapter, to help me get back in the swing of this. This is the shortest chapter of the story, I promise. _

_Anyways, thanks for reading!_


End file.
